


Accomplishment

by Lindenharp



Series: Endeavour drabbles [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 Lazaretto, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: "What have you accomplished, Morse?"Endeavour considers the question.Episode tag forLazaretto
Series: Endeavour drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Accomplishment

_"What have you accomplished, Morse?"_ Caroline's words linger in his mind.

A fair question. What _has_ he accomplished? He'll never achieve the sort of success that Caroline values. His career as a police detective? He's apprehended murderers; saved lives. No. That's just doing his job. He could achieve so much more if he had the rank to run investigations as he sees fit.

_"You didn't even pass your sergeant's exam."_

The 'lost' examination: another attack against him. He's made enemies of some very powerful, very corrupt people.

Morse allows himself a sardonic smile. Perhaps _that_ could be considered an accomplishment?


End file.
